


Imperium

by SummerRobyn



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, How Do I Tag, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRobyn/pseuds/SummerRobyn
Summary: The crown weighs heavy on those destined to wear it.
Relationships: Adam Moonlit/Eve Moonlit
Kudos: 5





	1. An Augury

The morning was cool and crisp, the chill of the sky breached the walls of Alicegrad. He looked out onto the land with a cold face, matching the weather. The city below was bustling, the citizens going about their daily routines within the confines of the capital walls. If he focused, he could make out a gathering of students walking towards one of the three schools that formed a triangle in the city.

“Chief Senator Miroku - the festivities are starting.” His steward came running to his side, the young man had a cool expression on his face. The circular spectacles on his face were half obscured by locks of brunet hair. 

Miroku turned, looking at Horus with a muted glare. “Go fetch Gammon then, I shall head there myself.” He said, returning his gaze to the sky. When the door made the familiar click to signify its closure, he turned taking a breath of clear air.

He outstretched an arm, watching for a moment before a flurry of feathers fell from the sky. They whirled down, landing on his open palm in a spiral of soft, delicate plumes. The feathers weren't like the other bird hues. It was a vibrant violet, a soft delicate lilac that bloomed into an intense purple. 

**“Apántisi.”** Miroku called, before the feathers swirled to form a sphere, the fast spinning bubble lifted slightly above his hand, before the purple began to fall away, disintegrating into fragments of light and revealing a soft glowing orb. **“Miló.”** He commanded, the translucence turning to a purple hue.

“Kagura,” Miroku started, once the connection was clear, “Status update.” He turned, beginning to walk to the door of his room.

“Father, I have arrived in the Southern regions.” His son relayed, his voice resonating from the orb. “The Delegation to Beelzenia is underway - in fact we had met with the Lord of House Mayci while passing through the border.”

  
  
He moved down the hall, keeping his posture upright as the sounds of his footfalls filled the pauses between their words. “Excellent, if there is nothing else to say then this is goodbye.”

  
  
“Yes Father, eternal blessings from dragons from on high.” Kagura’s voice resounded the hallowed parting. The twin gods from above were thus far in his court, no need for extra blessings to convey their love for him. But it was seen as disrespectful to not offer such words, so the Chief Senator could find no faults.

  
  
“And eternal blessing to you as well,” Miroku looked ahead, ready to turn the corner towards the ballroom. “Safe travels, Kagura.” He closed his hand, a light grip as the orb crumbled into light, before small feathers - now plain in their colouring - flew out of sight.

The man continued, walking through the luminous doors with an acknowledging glance to the guards that stood at attention before it.

  
  
The room inside was pristine in its colouring, whites and golds melding together to create a vivid display of elegance and richness. The epitome of the luxurious life of those who lived in the Twelve Royal Capitals.

  
  
The guests gathered within the room all turned, bowing towards him before the light music began. His eyes scanned around as he made his way silently towards the buffet table. His eyes first acknowledged the Senators, all in their finest garbs for the festivities. 

Senator Vaju stood tall, beside him Senator Qina, the two old men talking in low tones, both equal in their complacency. Approaching them were Senator Idora and Senator Li, a cabal of old fools so to speak. Though Miroku himself couldn’t complain, he was the youngest of the senate - but still up there in his years.

They gave him a nod when his eyes glanced over them, giving him a burst of pride. He was the youngest, yet they all bowed to him.

  
  
His eyes continued to move, as he gripped a golden goblet, sipping on the Algoti that filled his mouth with a soothing chill. The family members of the senate stood on the other side, their emotions far more expressive compared to their older counterparts.

Vaju’s daughter and her husband stood twirling on the main floor, the young pair looking longingly at one another. It would have been enough to make him hurl - but he was more refined than that. After all he was the will of the gods.

  
  
Also partaking in a dance, though with less longing looks was the Li’s couple - embracing one another in a joyous dance. He’d heard rumour of their expectancy - but he had no room to confirm nor deny the expansion of the family. Unlike the aforementioned pair, the Li’s were refined - as most aristocrats tended to be.

A solemn figure stood out of sight within the corner of the room, eating quietly. Senator Qina’s grandson was also a ranking member of Levianta’s government - who also did not appreciate being called by his first name by anyone. He was referred to as Salem and his grandfather by his first name. It was a blatant disregard for the rules, but Qina did not seem to care all that much.

  
  
Nearby to the lone man, was his own son. Another ranking General, Gammon was standing side by side with his wife, Gulmira. The Elphe was a rich girl from the southern parts of Heldogort, she knew a few manners but her life was so obviously more lax than the standards of the Magic Kingdom.

Sat listening to the three of them make conversation, a stoic young man stood watching them with a vaguely blank face. The gentleman in question was Nio Li, the youngest son of the House of Li. He was cool, calm and collected - much more mature than anyone his age usually was. Most expected that he would do great things, even if his age meant he couldn’t become Senator officially - the city of Asmouse was only the hub for the families exploits.

  
  
He was certainly one to get under thumb, if at all possible, else he would have to be disposed of. _To ensure my continued power even after my passing._

“Is the food not to your liking?” Senator Vaju begins, the migration of the senate drew to him like moths to a flame. “Or is the Algoti simply that divine - you haven’t let up for air.” 

  
“I guess you of all people would forget what noses are.” Senator Qina quips, an airy smile on his face - lifting up the sober mask to a more festive man.  
  
“Irrelevant discussion,” Senator Idora cuts into the brewing coldness, raising himself a goblet, though its liquid was Muscat, the hue a red instead of a clear tone. In his other hand was a plate of cheeses - assorted to go with the wine it was presented with. “On the day of the Graveyard - we must thank the Master of its domain for our continued endurance.”

  
  
The other senators picked up their own goblets, each a different liquor.

  
  
“Especially for the older of us.” Senator Li looks at Qina with a smirk befitting a child.

  
  
“Excuse you, Hibi, you have grandkids as well.” Vaju let out a low huff, grabbing himself a block of bite size cheese and eating it.

  
  
“My children grow up fast you know, yours on the other hand are still a gaggle of kids.” The two began lightly bickering, though it brought up the wellbeing of the senate heads to freely act so jovial with one another - Miroku couldn’t quite say he cared all that much to listen. Blocking out as much of their baseless words as he deemed irrelevant - which by far was almost all of them. He grabbed himself some of the cheese, enjoying the aged flavour on his tongue.

  
“Say Miroku,” Senator Vaju turned to him in a lower voice, “I hear the Queen of Glass wants to go out and about once more.”

The others stopped their conversations, turning to him with expectant looks. Ah, he enjoyed the fact that they hung on his every word. Even if he knew the spineless worms were all attempting to grasp at power with every move they made. Yes, this was how it felt to be on top of the world.

  
  
“The Queen’s privileges were revoked for her little stunt last lunar cycle - her complaints will do her no good.” Miroku stated, taking another sip of his drink without any clear emotion on his face.

  
“A caged bird, how very sad.” Senator Li said rather idly, picking at other things among the table while his eyes looked off to the livelier side of the hall.

  
  
“Caged as the twin gods are - that's poetic of you Chief Senator.” Senator Qina continued drinking, his steadfast seriousness now returning full force as if he was in the Erebus Hall.

“I wasn’t going for an artistic flair, simply speaking I wanted to keep our key to the gods safe.” He continued, letting his senses open further to see if the attention from those not privy to their discussion were ensnared.

“To the Master of the Graveyard!” The cheers began on the other side of the hall, the friendly clinks of cups touching began to echo and resonate throughout the section of the palace.

“To the Master of the Graveyard.” Miroku raised his own goblet, letting it knock politely against the other senators. “And to Magic Kingdom Levianta.” 

\----------

Moving across the frigid wasteland, the carriage rode onwards - inside precious cargo was kept under dutiful watch. Said cargo was not too happy about this factor.

  
  
“This seems quite excessive doesn't it?” Zhi spoke up, looking across the pristine vehicle to the mage who sat across from him. “I’d rather not be looked at like some fragile dove.”

  
  
“The Chirlcatia’s are a powerful dynasty, your father is simply trying to keep you safe as you prepare for-” King spoke up, his soft pink hair very apparent in the otherwise colourless landscape.

  
  
“For my wedding - yes I know!” Zhi spat, leaning back into his own seat with a groan. “Don’t be such a parrot alright!”

  
  
“If I am a parrot then you must be a turtle dove, sir.” The mage continued to speak. “You're very slow.”

  
  
“Stop calling me sir!” The heir cut in, “Be quiet you pest - if only for my sanity!” The carriage hit a bump and he felt himself jostle in his seat.

“Only someone so incredibly stupid would get such an important person p-” King had no sign of stopping however - what an incredibly rude childhood ‘friend’.

  
  
“I’m sorry!” Zhi covered his ears with his hands. “Enough of this torture!!” The blue haired man felt his eyes sting - but if there was one thing he was determined not to do, it was cry.

To his surprise King stopped talking. “Alright I’ve had my fun - I won’t tease you anymore okay?” He moved forward, lightly tapping him with a spoon.

  
  
There was a beat of silence as the journey continued. Even in the cold fields, birdsong prevailed in the sky. Glancing out of the window, the cityscape came into view.

  
  
“Thanks for being here with me, I couldn’t do this alone.” Zhi looked down, annoyed at his obvious emotions. He moved his fingers in circles around each other, occasionally pressing them together in an effort to not to do anything idiotic before his cool collected friend.

  
“I’ll always be here for you Chi-Chi,” He felt a hand touch his head, the soothing rub calming his nerves. “Even if you do something so stupid I can’t save you from your fathers wrath.”  
  


And just as it had started, the soft atmosphere was crushed.

  
“You make it sound like I’m a problematic kid!” Zhi grabbed his wrist, but didn’t move the other man’s hand.

  
  
“Well if the shoe fits?” King let out a soft giggle, lighthearted among the cold and bleak world.

  
  
“Ah- you really are the worst.” He pouted, but didn’t stop him from patting his head anyway.

The rest of the journey was spent in a soothing silence.

\----------

The capital city was alive with celebration, the night of the Graveyard was one filled with joyous celebration before a day of mourning was commenced for those who had died. On such a night the crosses that were hung between light posts in the streets were decorated with gems in a bold red, as were the rest of the streets. The drunken singing was one of the few nights of liberty for the rigid structure of the Magic Kingdom Levianta. Alas, the one who ruled over the kingdom herself couldn’t join in the festivities. 

The walls of the queen's chambers were a pale white, marble pillars rose till they plateaued out into glass, revealing the sky far out of reach. It was dark and littered with stars, the moon wasn’t within sight - that was how the lunar cycle flowed. Alice sat on her bed, looking up at the sky with wide eyes. She had tilted her head back so far at this point it had begun to ache - yet she couldn’t draw herself away from the sweet murmurs that filled her mind. 

Her father always spent his time talking to her, giving her sweet words and sentiments even if they sometimes didn’t make sense to her. Her mother wasn’t as affectionate but she was always the quieter of the two - yet today she had also given her a few choice words of affinity. It wasn’t as though her mother was cold, she even always said goodnight to her - but compared to her father she wasn’t as loving.

However, the queen didn’t mind, just the fact that they were here while she sat within her chambers was enough.

The pristine white and gold doors began to open, her servants walked within, plates piled high with a glorious feast were moved to the central table - after it had been appropriately decorated in a deep crimson. Bottles of Sevene was held by one of the loyal workers. The head maid had moved to her side with a bowed head, her purple hair was held up in a tight bun. Mo Qing was her trusted aid, they had both been orphans together, though Mo was a year or so younger. 

“Your highness, your Feast of the Dead - courtesy of the chefs from the Tasan Empire - for your enjoyment.” She kept her head down, watching as Alice looked towards the table and rose. The frills of her red and black dress were collected into her hands as she moved across the room, Mo walking behind her and holding up the edges of her dress. As she sat down in her seat, she looked across and noticed something.

“You’ve set the table for two, is Senator Loop Octopus eating with me?” The queen asked, her face falling from an airy joy to a cold blankness. She was hoping to eat alone with her servants and talk to Mo. 

“No your highness, someone else is joining you.” The pink eyed woman raised her head and looked at Alice with an excited smile. “The guest is from Ra Tasan and was adamant on meeting you, your highness. Chief Senator Loop Octopus is actually unaware of this visit, so it's in our best interests to keep this quiet.” She put a single finger over her lips before the doors of the chambers opened wide again.

Two people walked through the doors, the giant overly ornate entrance closing quickly. One of them was a young woman with teal eyes and soft pink hair, she had a decorated outfit with flowers and silk of different hues of red. The hairpin that held the straight locks was teal as well - she had the air of a foreigner, the slightly sunkissed skin suggested that she was a native of Ra Tasan. That was to be suspected, but foreigners coming into power was a common attribute to the Empire. 

Or at least that was what mother told her.

That aside, the other person stood a few steps behind the Tasanian, held their head high and was pale. They had white hair and icy blue eyes and a plain white outfit - it seemed to be suited for warm yet wet weather - an overcoat had been thrown onto suit the colder climate of the north. At first glance they appeared to be a young man, but Alice wasn’t too sure.

The first woman gave a small bow, followed by the other newcomer giving a deeper one. “Queen Alice Merry-Go-Round of Magic Kingdom Levianta - it’s an honour that we are able to meet each other.” Her voice was soft yet powerful - it commanded respect, despite the more obvious efforts to cool that naturally authoritative tone. “I am Leena Vone, the daughter of the Dux of Ra Tasan.” She curtsied, her hair brushing against her shoulders as she moved.

Alice was quiet for a few choice moments, before a lighter expression lit her face, the corners of her mouth lifting to a loose smile. “The honor is all mine, it must have been quite the journey to come meet me - so let us enjoy this feast together. It is the Night of the Dead after all.” She nodded, gesturing forward to the other seat. 

Despite her never needing to actually use this training, she mirrored how the Senators would act when she caught glimpses of them. The TV in her room gave her enough views of the heads of state and aristocratic life to copy their movements. That was a simple pass time, since learning how to wield a sword was out of her boundaries. 

She was drawn out of her light musing as the first course was finally set on her plate, the golden circle was made specifically to keep her meals warm. “I am curious about the Tasan Empire - I haven’t had the chance to leave the country.” Alice started eating, the sounds of wine filling her glass was strangely calming. 

“You haven’t had the chance to leave this room since you became the prophet - everyone knows that you're a puppet queen outside of the Magic Kingdom.” Leena spoke with a light voice, her accent became more apparent as she spoke freely.

  
  
“Dux we are here as guests.” The guest spoke. “I am Yan-he, the Dux’s personal maid.” The white haired woman bowed once more, her face kept naturally cool. Alice nodded after a moment, her mouth currently full.

“Yes, yes Yan - I understand. We are simply making conversation.” Leena took a bite of her food, a smile spread on her face. Grabbing her wine glass, she took a sip. “The Tasan Empire is currently experiencing a power struggle of sorts - that is no secret, but there are discussions going between Ra Tasan and Re Tasan to solve it.” She shrugged, taking another drink.

Alice paused, mentally saving that small detail. “I was more interested about the scenery, but politics is equally entertaining.” She added lightly, a brighter smile blossoming on her face. “But then lets cut to business - why have you come all this way, if you think I have any sway here - if you need aid in some way - then you’re mistaken.” The pale teal haired queen raised an eyebrow, but kept the smile on her face.

The Dux blinked, but then a smile grew on her face. “I won’t lie - especially since you’ve turned out to be quite the surprise Queen Alice - so I shall explain to you in digest, if you want to further explore this conversation, I shall visit again.” The servants moved swiftly to switch to the next course, topping their glasses once more.

  
  
“I try to make every impression a good one, interaction is far and few in the castle. So yes, please continue.” She raised a glass, tilting it towards Leena before taking a large sip.

“Well I am quite curious about the words of a prophet - if you truly do speak to the twin gods - or if it is a farce by the Senate.” A small pause as she continued to eat. “If you do indeed hear the gods-”

“I do speak to them.” Alice cut in, not appreciating being called a farcical fortune teller in more eloquent words. 

“That's good to hear.” Leena smiled, her face brightening. “Then if that's true - I want to be friends.”

“Pardon?” Alice let her fork fall, expecting a very different response. “You want to be friends with me for my prophecies?”

  
  
“No!” The Tasanian yelped, before wincing. “Right that sounded bad…” She sighed, before retaining her composure. “What I mean is that I want to be friends with you - but I don’t like liars, so therefore if you aren’t lying about your prophetic powers, then it would be great to be friends!”

  
  
“Well that's more comforting but… I’m not the best person to be friends with, after all it's a hassle to simply talk to me.” She pondered for a moment, watching as the next course was laid out before them. Her eyes flickered to Mo, whose smile was still present. She and Yan-he seemed to be in silent conversation - that's something servants seemed to be proficient in. Alice quietly noted to one day learn that skill.

“That’s part of the excitement, people are practically falling at my feet to be my friends - you however are the exact opposite.” She raised her glass, before taking a hearty swig. “Also the risk is pretty fun, one day maybe I’ll smuggle you out onto the town - but I’m fine to eat in here instead.”

_She appreciates the risk?_ Alice paused, her eyes narrowing. Then her smile grew wide. “Then Leena Vone, I would be honoured to be friends with you.” She raised her glass as well, and took an equally large carouse. 

“Then to a long friendship!” Leena tilted her head, her eyes sparkling in a rich excitement. 

  
“A long friendship indeed.” Alice returned with a similar lilt to her voice.

They spent the rest of their meal drinking a bit more than they probably should have - but all Alice could do was smile. Being isolated for so very long, she hadn’t had a chance to do much of anything. 

This would be the start of something.

The start of something that would change the very script of this reality.

\----------

“Hence to fight and conquer in all your battles is not supreme excellence; supreme excellence consists in breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting.” The voice concluded, “Or so the saying goes?” 

“You manage to spin quite the tale, but I think this is only just the beginning of your story.” I respond without pause, looking at the figure across from me with narrowed eyes.

“This is the story of the beginning - but you know that Meta Salmhofer.” The voice continues on, not letting up in its vivid tale.  
  
“I only agreed to listen to you if it proved valuable to my time - I have things to do you know.” I let my fingers move to lace together, the interlocking motion keeps my heart steady.

“Of course, of course. Don’t worry, I shall finish the tales from the Day of the Dead - then you’ll hear the rest soon enough.” The voice continues, the swirling of vibrant red consuming this dimension. It’s dimension.

  
  
Yes, I sit opposite to figure older than I dared imagine - older than myself as an immortal slave to time. A champion in the war waged in the sky, sent to do battle on earth. “Or so the story goes.” I let out dryly, curling my lips into a sly grin.

  
  
“Then let’s continue this story, the parts you hadn’t quite heard of even in your old age.” I saw a smile, though whose smile it was… I truly could not say.

\----------

Skirting the edges of the forest, two birds swirled among the sky, their beady eyes glaring down at the two figures running through the woods.

The older figure moved swiftly, jumping through the thicket with ease. Occasionally she paused and looked back to the other figure, who didn’t exhaust as much energy and walked through the forest with minimal problems apart from a few thorns and branches snagging on her cloak.

“Aria,” The younger girl spoke up, her voice lively and cute - though it was twinged with annoyance. “Next time you go off to see your lover - can you just leave me behind?”

  
The woman paused in her tracks, turning forward with a bright blush on her face. “Zvezda is not my lover!” She snapped, before moving forward at an accelerated speed. Her pink hair in swirls with a side ponytail - such vibrancy made her rather obvious even in the dead of night. 

“Sure sure, don’t worry when you have kids I’ll make sure you don’t accidentally blow them up with your potions.” The cloaked girl continued, her pace still leisurely as her companion quickened hers.

The red clad woman turned on her feet, her eyes a cool blue now narrowed into furious slits. “Seleste, I’m going to leave you here and never look back if you don't shut up!” Aria snapped, hands on hips.

“Oh so you want me to die?” Seleste caught up, “I wonder how my parents will react?” The blue eyed girl let out a smug laugh, before continuing onwards down the path.

“Sometimes you can be such a spoiled brat - I’ll kick you right back home ya know!” The birds hung low in the air, watching as the two moved towards the north of the forest, the village of Nemu far behind them.

“Alright I’m sorry!” Seleste looked at her so quickly the hood of her cloak fell, revealing long locks of golden hair. “Can’t I have a little fun, there's not even anyone cute in Nemu for me to waste time with.” She pouted, looking off into the dark corners of the forest.

  
  
Aria paused, before walking a bit ahead of her. “Only wanting to fool around huh? Your personality gives me a headache sometimes, but what can you expect from a child.”

  
  
“Please don’t call me a child, especially when you act so immature sometimes.” The younger girl said blankly, looking up to the sky. Leaves blocked anything of interest being within view, but she continued to look up, confidently moving.

“Right,” She paused, before moving around a tall tree. “Well the Magic Kingdom might have someone of your high class Marlon taste.” Aria looked forward as the forest thinned out into a collection of trees.

“So how long will we be staying there,” Seleste joined her side, looking down over the rise into the expanse that grew colder and whiter towards the horizon. “I wanna know if there's anything interesting I can try.”

  
  
“When you say things like that, I think you’ll blow up a city or something worse.” Aria sighed, looking down at the ground. The birds sat on the branch, the green robin peered down with intrigue while the black rollam bird stood aloof, looking elsewhere than the women.

The cloaked girl looked upwards, her smile widening when her gaze met the robin’s. “I wouldn’t be so careless - besides it’s not magic related.” The small bird paused, idly averting it’s gaze from the blonde. The green avian did it’s best to conceal a squawk of surprise when she waved at it.

“Huh? Really?” Aria looked at her, causing the younger girl to turn and face her, “That’s the only thing you’ve ever shown interest in.”

“I just have a feeling that something really amazing will happen and that it is going to change everything.” Seleste sighed, her face more serious. Then it lightened them up, the placated smile returning,“Also I missed the snow.”

“Then we’ll stay till this amazing event happens, and see what comes from it.” The older woman walked forward, down towards the closest village nestled within the valley. “We better hurry or else we won’t be able to get any of the Graveyard food specialties!” A spring in her step, Aria moved swiftly.

“Great, I’m starving!” Seleste ran down the hill, looking back up at the bird with a cheeky smile. “Bye bye Forest!” She waved, before continuing north, a sparkle in her eyes.

  
  
‘ _So childish...’_ The Rollam bird cawed, before turning around and looking further back into the Millenium Tree Forest. _‘Let’s go, we saw them out like we were supposed too - no reason to stay.’_

_‘That girl is so familiar - but I can’t quite figure out where I’ve seen her.’_ The robin chirped, _‘Do you think Lord Held knows?’_ It wondered aloud, their protector usually knew everything that happened on this earth as one of the pillar gods.

_‘Does it matter?’_ The other bird rolled its eyes. _‘If you wanna spend the rest of the night out in the cold be my guest - I’m headed back to the Heart of the Forest.’_ With those parting words the Rollam bird took flight and swiftly left the area.

The robin had paused, before shaking its head. _‘It doesn’t matter anyway.’_ Before lifting off and taking flight out into the night sky.

\----------

“The seeds had been planted, now we watched them spring to life.” The voice continued, a smile gracing me with another blinding gleam. “Well what did you think?”

  
  
“This hardly seems like a story of beginnings - more like you’ve jumped into the deep end of the ocean.” I shrugged, trying to keep my voice even, but the unnerving echoing of the earth so far down below kept me cold.

“True, this doesn’t start at the beginning of the Third Period, but you’ll be able to garner all you require from these small saplings - and thus fulfill your destiny.” The voice was overflowing with excitement and rich with ancient power.

  
  
I would be lying if I didn't admit I wanted such power in my hands.

The soft ringing echoing in the world brought me back to life, the warmth sweeping through me like a wildfire once more.

“I hear the chimes of the end, do we continue this another day?” I question looking up with curious eyes.

“Days do not exist in this realm,” The voice reminded softly, “Whenever you want to pick up the tale I shall share it with you.”

The swirling of red begins to overflow, like a hurricane made of blood - the liquid beginning to drain around me. I felt it drench my feet, already rising to consume me.  
  
“I bid you adieu.” The voice declared, before falling away into the overwhelming noise of the water bubbling.

The red liquid rises to my shoulders and I hold still, letting it continue to rise, consuming me in it’s violent hue.

_Destiny? I don’t believe in such a thing… but I shall fight onwards for their sake._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writing style probably changed so much and I'm sorry for that.
> 
> Imperium is just my attempt to add more fights to Evillious and also just a whole lot more conflict.
> 
> And hurting characters - angst, pain - you name it, it will probably happen.
> 
> Enjoy!


	2. Escape on a Moonlit Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing they said was attributed to her… everyone knew she was only a figurehead. They blamed the senate, the senate ruled the country - not her.

The glare of morning sun was harsh against the whiteness of the landscape. Gammon both at once felt warm and cold, an unwanted combination that left the soldier with a deeper frown then usual. 

Why the gods made such a miserable environment for humans was beyond his knowledge.

“Are you awake?” The slash of a blade moved to his face, bridging the gap with the new person standing before him. “We’ve been calling to you for a while now.” The dark haired man lowered his weapon, keeping it by his side.

“Just lost in thought for a moment,” Gammon assured, returning to his natural expression - one that was set into a light frown. “Who won between the two of you?” He asked, moving away from his wandering thoughts.

“You’ve been daydreaming for that long?” Salem sighed, “I won of course, but Nio puts up a fight.” The dark clothed soldier commended, giving the young blond a few words of acknowledgement. 

“I don’t expect anything less from the kid.” Gammon looked over to the young man in question, who was sitting on the ground, leaning against his own sword.

“I had hoped to catch you off guard and win today.” Nio sighed, straightening at the officer's gaze. “Next time I’ll manage to beat one of you.” He muttered, holding the hilt a bit tighter.   
  
“Good luck with that.” Gammon mused, grabbing his own practice sword before turning to the other general with the light raising of the corner of his lips. “Now lets see how you’ll lose this time.”   
  
“As if I would be beaten by you.” Salem moved into a battle stance, raising his sword to the black haired man. “Besides, I won the last time we sparred.”

The two soldiers raced towards each other, Gammon lifting his blade and striking downwards to the direction of Salem’s arm. His opponent moved to the side, keeping his arm out of reach and used the moment to strike. Their speed was equally matched, both blades that moved to their mark were suddenly colliding in a blocking stance. 

Salem kicked his leg out, angling to try and dislodge Gammon’s steadfast position. He kept his ground, using the short moment of surprise at his plan failing to strike his opponents side. Salem bent, jumping back, raising his blade with a slight pant. He had moved into a defensive position.

Gammon raced forward, keeping the overall layout of the battle in mind. He leaped downwards, clashing his blade against the general - they connected at different points, the speed of Salem’s strikes evened out the fight as he regained his composure.   
  
There was a moment in the midst of clashing blades, where the battle seemed inconclusive. If this continued it would be a matter of stamina, after all his talk Gammon wasn’t sure he could stomach losing the match.

Then he saw it.

The strike that could win in that moment. Salem wasn’t one to use fakeouts if he believed he could win through pure strength, that was something he’d picked up from the sparring they’d started. 

Moving as if he was rising high to strike down near his face, the other man moved his weapon in accordance, opening the point on his side to a well placed strike. 

In a moment, the man dropped, the grip on his blade loosening in shock. The soldier quickly used his elbow to dislodge the blade, kicking it out of reach before bringing down the sword to line against Salem’s throat.

“You hit me more with your fist than with your sword.” He groaned, raising his arms in defeat.    
  
“There aren’t any rules saying I couldn’t,” Gammon reminded, feeling a little smug. “Besides, you left yourself with a lot of openings if I didn't only use my weapon.” He continued, moving to sit back on the ground with a small sigh.

Nio moved over, sliding across the ground with a small huff. “Hey Gammon, I have a question.” He started, laying against the ground so his face was obscured against the harsh light of the sun against the cold stone floor.   
  
“Why aren’t you asking me?” Salem started, looking over at Nio with a frown.    
  
“Gammon has more experience in this.” He explained lightly, his face still out of sight.

  
“With what now?” The only one still sitting asked. He briefly wondered if it was about magic, since Nio himself - though he definitely possessed magical ability - didn’t use magic in any shape or form. He hadn’t even learned much of it, despite his proficiency of applying himself to his chosen interests.

But then thoroughly dismissed it, since Salem was a magic user in some capacity - the general had no experience in  _ not _ using magic in the same way Gammon did.

“What’s it like to be in love?” He asked with no descrinable tone.   
  
“You’re a bit young to be thinking of that aren’t you?” Salem mused, sitting up as well at his question.   
  
“Well my father has been trying to find me a partner since last lunar cycle,” Nio explained, “I was just curious since you didn’t marry someone your father chose for you.” He looked over, showing his face had been blank as always.

“I have no idea how it will feel for you,” Gammon shrugged, “It’s like having good friends, but more… just more.” He concluded after a moment, feeling as though the young man deserved a more vivid explanation.

“Could you be any vaguer?” Salem quipped, a hypocritical statement from the man who himself couldn’t explain simple equations to anyone.

Not to mention his own romantic adventures had ended poorly.

There was a sudden cough.

A man with glasses was looking down at him. Horus, his father’s aid, though he had been known to help out other senators. To Gammon he reminded him of a slimy snake, a man who liked to bite into things and suck them dry.

“General Salem, Commanding Officer Gammon,” He started, a small smile on his face. He was quite smug, someone Gammon couldn’t help but want to punch. “There’s a meeting regarding the security of the Magic Kingdom.”

Gammon clenched his fist, curling it so tight he wondered if his nails had broken skin by the light sting it caused him. “Very well.” He rose, handing over the practice sword to Nio. “Next time we shall fight, I look forward to it.”   
  
Nio nodded, taking both his and Salem’s sword. “Thanks for sparring with me.” He gave a small bow before walking away, not acknowledging the new presence with them.

Gammon wished it was that easy to ignore the bespectacled man. Salem has also risen, standing by his side, the frown present on his face deepened into an angry grimince. 

They walked together, Horus following a few steps behind as they moved towards the Makhai Hall, the governance of the military and security of the nation were discussed there.

Once again the discussion would turn to the degrading relations with the east, and the incoming flux of foreigners from Jamataikoku. 

\----------

Alice sat still, looking down at her bed with an incredulous expression. 

“It’s rather convincing, is it not?” Mo asked, gesturing to the sleeping figure, who shared her light hair colour. Said figure looked up, similar blue eyes meeting one another.

“We can only hope they won’t wake me up for anything.” She ceded after a moment of silence. Her hand tug lightly on her cloak, the dark fabric covered her, even concealing her long hair.

“I shall make sure of it,” Her servant dipped her head, “Yan-he is very good at keeping silent.” At her mention, Leena’s aide gave a small nod before moving back into her sleeping position.

  
“Very reassuring…” She dropped off, looking up towards the sky. Her parents hadn’t spoken to her all day, she had been busy planning this little escapade but they hadn’t even said good morning. “I shall be on my way then.” Alice pulled up her hood and started walking towards the door. 

The marble spread open, before she quickly moved through the doorway and into the shadows of the hallway. The queen moved down the hall, surprising herself by how fast her feet moved, even underneath the added weight of the cloak.

She tired rather quickly, but she’d already made it to the back entrance and took a moment to regain her breath. A side note she placed in her mind, that she should work on improving her stamina. 

Looking around, the hallway was empty - magical enchantments kept the castle safe most of the time - so minimal protection inside of the walls weren’t necessary. Her eyes scanned the outside, there was minimal cover but a few gazebos and tall hedges could block her from view. 

Alice muttered a quick thank you to the gods for the castle only having one main floor instead of the towering fortresses she’d read about. 

A breath to steel herself and then she ran into the garden at a fierce speed, moving to one of the pillars on the outside. Pressing against it, she looked over, her eyes aligning with a figure leaning against the walls. It was a familiar teal hue, Leena was waiting for her.

After a moment, the Dux gave the signal and Alice sprinted, running across the ground with only a few short breaths echoing out into the night. Skidding to a halt, she tried not to stumble beside the other woman.

A few short moments to regain her breath, Leena took her wrist and began to slowly lead her outside of the gate. Her pace began to pick up lightly, till they were walking at a swifter pace into the town. 

Alice looked around, the calm glowing lights of the city grew warmer as they moved away from the richer homes and into the other parts of the capital. She herself had always been paraded around, not having a chance to really look past the wide main roads and to the more lively parts of the kingdom she ruled over.

In her wonderment, she didn’t even register when they grabbed a carriage or when they had reached a point of departure. 

“I have someone you need to meet.” Leena spoke with a bright voice, the two walking side by side into the busy district. She wasn’t wearing her usual outfit, it was a simple dress that was white and pink, the ends of her sleeves & skirt adorned with fluff. Her outfit was a little different to the other citizens, but it was probably something more common in the areas of Levianta by Tasan.

“I assume this is that person you’ve been talking about during all our meetings?” Alice asked, the two nobles had met up more and more frequently the past few sunrises. The two of them had planned this trip a few visits ago and she was rather excited to live inside her kingdom proper without worry.

“He’s actually the one who got your outfit right now.” The Dux pointed out, the similar dress that she wore was white and light blue and, while hers lacked the fluff, it was also longer. She had pulled down her cloak, but still kept it on to hide the majority of her hair.

Most people out here hadn’t seen her face, so it was fine for her to walk around unobscured. 

  
“Speaking of which,” Her friend announced, stopping her movement and pointing over to the fountain in the middle of the square. A young man, with similar fluffy adornments on his own clothes, sat waiting. “There he is.”   
  
The two moved over quickly, Leena smiling brightly. The man looked up, his yellow eyes warming when he saw them. “You took your time.” He mused, standing up. 

“We walked quite a bit of the way,” Leena explained, before gesturing over to him. “This is Dux Voiler Vone of Re Tasan, my finance.” The Dux introduced him.

Alice was speechless for a moment, looking over Voiler with a swift glance. “It's a pleasure to meet you.” She gave him a nod, unsure if she should shake his hand or something else.

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Voiler nodded back, his face was rather somber but he seemed to be rather… happy? “So where do you want to go first?” He asked, sparing a glance over at Leena.

The queen thought for a bit, looking around the square. “Anywhere we can eat?” She said after a while, the pangs of hunger reminding her that she hadn’t eaten since midday.    
  
“There's a pub over there.” Voiler confirmed, before starting to walk over there. The two women followed after him, Alice still looking around the square, enjoying the lights and the idle noise in the town.

Walking inside the building it was immediately filled with loud music and noise. Though the more livelier parts of the warm room were mostly filled with younger people, everyone seemed much… happier than they did nearer the palace. 

Well maybe that could be attributed to the heavy smell of alcohol in the air.

She was still getting used to the newer environment when they sat down on one of the free tables. She wasn’t even paying that much attention when their food was ordered. Not that she said anything, Leena had ordered for her.

This part was still within the Twelve Royal Capitals - mostly rich people lived here but those in search of work lived on the outer reaches. Compared to the border towns and villages this was more luxurious - a place where wealth was flaunted to visitors. However those settlements were also rather well off. 

Of what Alice knew, every part of the kingdom was to be befit with the best of the best - despite any monetary issues. The country was well off anyhows, it was the birthplace of a variety of high paying careers even if it was not as business oriented as the Empire to the south east as it hugged the coast, making it a gold mine for trade with the island of Marlon not too far off from the shore itself.

Marlon and Lioness were both wealthy countries on said island that were a part of the trading - though their wealth did not directly come from it. She had yet to properly study those countries since the Magic Kingdom only had indirect contact with them via the Evillious Trade Union.

When she first heard the disgruntled complaints at first she’d assumed it was about Heldogort, the country that was snug by the sea, surrounded by both the empire and the kingdom - notorious for its elitist people and worship of the Held Sect. Overall, it was thoroughly despised by her country - as it had broken itself off and became independent, much to the annoyance of the people - and not exactly in a positive light in other countries.

“The senate should just retire already - replace it with people who actually know what in the Hellish Yard they’re doing!” An angry man slammed the bar, the crowd giving hearty cheers at his statement.

The Magic Kingdom was the only country with a senate.

“Taxing us all half to death - not even to mention the useless things they waste it on!” Another voice, more femminine, rose up, a tad slurred with intoxication.

A rising embarrassment began to grow in her, especially when the two foreigners looked over at the commotion.

This was her country, her people were complaining about it right in front of influential powers from other nations. Even if they didn’t know it. More specifically, complaining about her country in front of her  _ friends _ .

Another emotion, subtle anger, began to grow as well. It was _ her  _ country wasn’t it? She had no power to help these people, she had no power to do anything.

Nothing they said was attributed to her… everyone knew she was only a figurehead. They blamed the senate, the senate ruled the country - not her.

This place wasn’t even poor - usually these words would be spread amongst those who were disadvantaged by society. If those who were rich and well off were this unsatisfied with this country’s management… What did that say about the kingdom?   
  
Magic Kingdom Levantia was the most powerful in the land… yet no one was happy this way, it seemed so backwards.

A young man strolled over, wearing the uniform of a soldier. His gaze was cold. The calls grew quieter, everyone looking over with expectancy.

Alice wanted to look away, to not be interested in this at all. She was interested, she couldn’t help it. A small part of her didn’t want to see them get punished for speaking out their opinions.

Another smaller part wanted to yell at the guard, to protect her people.  _ Her people… _ no she was also a citizen under the senate, a woman with a glorified title. 

“You wouldn’t believe the hours they expect up at the castle, if we’re complaining about the senate's ridiculous rules.” He groaned, sitting down on an open chair, another man walked over.

“Vacation days don’t exist - it’s like they expect us to be ready to go at all times!” Another person joined in, before the rising cheers grew once more. It became a clamour of people voicing their anger towards the senate, it resonated throughout the building, everyone pitching in.

A few people looked at them, probably expecting their own grievances to be aired, before realising they were foreigners and continuing on. It added to her burning shame, that they had no care for such words being spread so freely in front of anybody.

“I knew people weren’t a huge fan of the senate, but I didn’t realise it was this bad.” Voiler murmured, before giving her an understanding look. At least she assumed that was what it was, she was going to pretend it was that - even if it was not. 

At some point the clamour turned into merriment - the joys of peoples lives being called out loudly before the music picked up and people began to dance and split off into groups to continue their conversations. 

She found that atmosphere much nicer. 

“Fancy seeing you here.” A new voice reached them, making Alice look upwards. The accent was definitely foriegn, though not Tasanian. It was cool yet friendly, the speaker looking towards the Vones with a smile, her hair a soft pink that spiraled down from the ponytail on the side of her head.

“This is a nice surprise.” Leena smiled back, teal eyes meeting the newcomer’s blue gaze. They seemed to know each other, she noted to herself, looking past the woman in the red coat to the cloaked figure behind her. They were covered in a dark fabric, though the gold outline and embroidery made them stand out from the shadows. 

The woman looked down at Alice, her smile dropping as her face shifted into wonderment. The queen studied her face, she was definitely eye-catching, the soft curl of her mouth drew her eyes to the small black dot beneath it. “Who's your new friend?” She asked, sitting down beside the Leviantian.

Alice looked over, wondering if she should introduce herself or not. The Tasanian’s also looked over, before the pinkette took over the conversation, a smile on her face. “You were always one to get straight to the point, Aria.” Leena mused, giving a name to the new face.

“I’m Alice.” The teal haired woman told her, keeping her voice rather soft. She was still looking over a shoulder at the cloaked figure, who remained standing.

“I’m Aria Sorano.” The woman gave her a nod, “And this young lady is my apprentice, Seleste.” Aria gestured over to the figure, who removed her hood, letting flowing locks of gold spill free - blue eyes looking over at her with interest. Now that she looked closer, the girl was young - her height was a give away to her actual age - considering she didn’t have to look that far down to be at eye level with those sitting down.

“Nice to meet you.” Seleste gave a small curtsy, before taking a free seat and sitting between Leena and Aria, the smile on her face hadn’t wavered. The queen briefly grew anxious - wondering if the young girl realised she was the queen - but considering her posture and general nature, it was clear that she was just being polite. 

“Aria is a travelling scholar,” Voiler explained, “She came around during a drought and helped us out. Though she didn’t have an apprentice with her.” He mused after a moment, eyes lingering on the new girl.

“I say apprentice, she’s more like a runaway who decided to follow me.” The scholar sighed, though her voice was lightly teasing.

“I didn’t run away.” The girl mumbled, looking off to the side and shrinking into her cloak. “I just didn’t say how long I would be gone for…”   
  
“So what brings you out here?” Leena asked, watching as their food and drinks - enough for all of them - were laid out before them. Alice took a few of the cheesy sticks and bit into them carefully, the heat giving her mouth a light burn.

  
“Well I have things to research - old tech is very interesting and so are the magical aspects of this country…” She trailed off for a moment, before glancing over at Alice. “I also need to write down the history of this country - the Twelve Capitals is a gold mine in of itself, but a collective history of Evillious is still needed.”

“So you’re a historian specifically?” Alice probed, hoping to gain a bit more information - perhaps at least where that accent was from.

“I dabble in everything, mostly I write down things of interest for others to use - though I actually prefer working with alchemy.” The woman clarified, “Ingredients are found all over the world and despite the forest being rather big - I had to expand out of Heldogort.”

So the accent was Elphe in origin? That was interesting, the accent itself was not that different from the northern dialect but it had a bit more harshness in its syllables. A somewhat pointless observation, but she still kept that pocket of information to the side.

Alice noticed a few disgruntled looks from those who had heard the conversation at the table, though they mostly ignored the foreigners.

“Are you from Heldogort as well?” Voiler asked, his gaze hadn’t left the girl, who was still eating - her own drink wasn’t alcoholic in nature - in fact it seemed to be a sweeter juice. 

Seleste shook her head, “I’m from Marlon actually, though we end up sticking around there since Aria has people to visit.” She subtly changed the subject, going back to the food in front of her with a small smile.

  
“I wasn’t aware you had any family?” Leena picked up on that with excitement, a familiar appearance of interest was something she was all too familiar with. A rather scary determination, the Dux would continuously dig for answers - it was much easier to give up.

“My family lives in Marlon, I just have a friend there I like to visit.” Aria revealed, before shooting her apprentice a frosty look. “Anyways, I’m curious as to why you thought this was a good idea.” She vaguely gestured to Alice, her voice dropping lower and almost fading into the noise of the bar.

“I’m not quite sure what you mean?” Leena played ignorant, the confusion slipping on her face swiftly. Voiler was also feigning unawareness, though his face stayed steadily blank.

“I know who she is, but don’t worry, I don’t think anyone has noticed… yet anyway.” Aria let out a low laugh, put on to be a sweet melody to the ears - another action that moved with the warm mood.

Alice felt her stomach drop… being outed right now would put her in far more trouble than anything before. Maybe she’d be left entirely alone in her room instead… maybe worse. The nagging fear built and built, her hands turned to fists, nails digging sharply into her skin.

“Relax, I won’t do anything.” The traveler smiled more sweetly, “I just want one thing in return.” Her voice was cool and sharp, like cold water on skin, and made Alice shiver lightly. 

“A visit to those wonderful palace gardens please,” Seleste dropped in, her voice was like ichor. “I’ve always wanted to see what's inside of Alicegrad.” She was also whispering, her voice dripped with wonder.

“Please let her go, she hasn’t stopped talking about it and I just want her to stop.” A low groan escaped the scholar’s voice, before putting a hand over her face. “Apparently the magic concentration up there is interesting or something.” 

“Magic concentration?” Leena echoed, blinking. The Dux herself didn’t have much in terms of magic potential - she was capable of some of the basic skills but hadn't actually spent time learning much of anything else. “I thought you didn’t use magic.”   
  
“I don’t,” Aria confirmed, the face on her hand moved to motion at her apprentice. “Seleste is pretty much a natural though - she was pretty excited about coming to the Magic Kingdom.” 

The young girl’s face was brimming with excitement, so much so it reminded Alice of the day she was chosen to be queen. The rush of adrenaline, the happiness - everyone was practically on a victory high. 

She let out a sharp breath.

“I’ll see what I can do… though I’m pretty sure it’ll be up to Leena.” Alice accepted, letting out a small laugh at the end as the Dux looked over at her with wide eyes.

The small squeal of excitement that escaped the young girls mouth was enough to set off any lingering worry or doubt. She was safe for the night.

The conversation flowed onwards, mostly focusing on Aria’s more recent travels and exploits. From the Misty Mountains that lay between Levianta and the northern provinces of the Tasan Empire - to the Crescent Moon Sea down in the regions of Beelzenia which lay at the south of the Evillious countries.

The Country born of the Moon was the only one who had managed to evade Tasan’s efforts to ensnare it through military might and prowess - through its burgeoning navy that was used more as exploration based. Beelzenia and the countries on the island of Marlon were exchanging in a friendly battle in the terms of the sea. Other than that, she hadn’t gotten that much intell about the country or it’s imperial family.

A hereditary monarchy… sovereigns passed down by blood instead of by the whispers of the gods. An idea unnatural to the ways of Levianta.

Would she even be queen if it were that way?

\----------

The rising sun bathed the land in red, the colours of the warm country became even more vibrant. 

This warmth did not match the cold gaze of a woman sitting on the ottoman beside the open window, the cold stone pillars bathed in light on one side and shadow on the other. The woman gripped the paper in her hands tightly, before curling it into a ball and throwing it into the fire that sat on the other side of the room.

The fireplace was decorative, not to be used during the hot days and nights that were common in Beelzenia. The woman sitting in the window didn’t feel much of anything, not caring for the heat radiating off of the fireplace.

She rose up, the servants moved with her, “Get me my outing clothes, I must leave immediately.” Her voice gritted out, anger evident in her resonating voice. 

The help moved swiftly, moving her out of the elaborate dress of a flaming red and gold and into slacks, boot and a breezy blouse that left her shoulders exposed. A string of ribbon kept it upright, connected to the tight necklace of gold around her neck, the single ruby gem accenting the red of her slacks. 

Her footsteps resounded throughout the palace walls, a procession following her through the open castle and down towards the foyer. She was clearing angry, ready to leave as soon as her carriage was drawn and ready.

“Stop this instant, Clarice!” A voice resounded around the walls, the stone causing the words to stretch further than they should.

The brunette woman turned, her short hair was moved out of her face by her hand. “You aren’t stopping me, Leo!” Her voice carried as well, any semblance of keeping calm unbothered with.

“You aren’t going to the Magic Kingdom!” Leo strode forward, her husband a violent shade of red. A colour very much befitting the ruler of the Red Country.

“As I said before, I am going and you aren’t stopping me.” She seethed, her voice kept tight and eyes narrowed.

The two exchanged a heated glare, before the king let out a hot sigh, shoulders wavering slightly. 

“I may not be able to stop you…” He conceded for a moment, pausing, “But I must ask why.” His voice shook for a brief moment, before he steadied himself. She wondered how she’d found herself married 

Clarice let out a small sigh, it stung to see her husband's obvious distrust in her. “You needn’t worry about me being unfaithful - I married this country and shall uphold those vows till I die. This is about something else.”   
  
The relief that cleared his gaze stung as well.

“Then farewell my wife.” He added, taking her hand swiftly and kissing it. His grip was tight, shoving her fingers together.

She tried not to recoil instantly.

“Farwell, I shall be back once all is well again.” Clarice did not do anything overly amorous, simply giving him a well meaning nod before leaving the cooler building and out into the searing sun.

The days were scorching at this time, when the sun was beginning its ascent to the skies. When it reached the middle of the sky, the land truly became the Hellish Yard. 

She moved quickly, thanking the twin gods for the cool air inside the carriage - before looking forward. The bumps in the road were far and few, the surrounding servants were all waiting to attend to her with eagerness.

She had no need for that however, she would simply go to the Magic Kingdom and find  _ him _ .

Yes she would find and end him, once and for all for all he did to her.

_ Horus Solnste, you’re dead. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter - I tried to weave in a bit of world building but to be honest it's not gonna be entirely relevant and is mostly there for me to enjoy it.
> 
> The plot is about to thicken soon, the pieces are going to all be in place next chapter... then onto the start of the story!
> 
> If your wondering why Leena and Voiler have the same last name... that is totally not me forgetting that they weren't married yet and now a cultural thing in Tasan... yes that's what it is.
> 
> In case you want a sort of guide to go on for looks, here are the vocaloids that some of the newer faces are represented by:
> 
> Alice Merry-Go-Round - Miku  
> Leena Vone - VY1  
> Voiler Vone - Oliver  
> Aria Sorano - Haruno Sora (Cool version)  
> Seleste - SeeU  
> Gammon Loop Octopus - Gakupo  
> Gulmira Loop Octopus - Gumi  
> Bruno Salem - Bruno  
> Clarice Mayci - Clara  
> Zhi Chirclatia - Zhigu Moke  
> King Clockworker - Yuecheng

**Author's Note:**

> The writing style probably changed so much and I'm sorry for that.
> 
> Imperium is just my attempt to add more fights to Evillious and also just a whole lot more conflict.
> 
> And hurting characters - angst, pain - you name it, it will probably happen.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
